The Sailor Suns
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: After Serena and Darien broke up, Serena feels like no one cares for her... till a new boy comes in town and he takes away Serena's pain. When they start to fall in love, a secret of the past is revealed and the past must be revealed to the scouts and Darien or bad things would happen...Can Seth and Serena be together? Mysteries are coming to Tokyo...(Story starting again)
1. The New Boy in Town

**Serena: Do it….**

**Me: No**

**Serena: (chants) Do it Do it Do it!**

**Me: (Chants in excitement) No No No No!**

**Rei: I will burst you to flames…..**

**Me: Fine…. I don't own…. (mumbles something unheard) **

**Serena: I can't hear you….**

**Me: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! (frowns)**

**Rei: You do own the Non- Sailor Moon characters though…**

**Me: (Grumbles) Let's start the show!**

**Chapter 1- **The New Boy in Town

_Flashback:_

_Serena was walking slowly down the city sidewalk with Luna on a cold Monday morning hurrying to school. She was so sad and glum about Darien. Every time she thought about him, she would do her famous wail and tears would pour out. Everybody she knew felt sorry for her. Her mom was so sad and her father was so angry. _

_BAMM! She almost fell; she looked up and saw Darien. He was more handsome as ever. _

"_Serena…. How's Rini? She has not visited for a while..." Darien said. _

_Serena was so close to tears. Instead of "Hey, I am so sorry we broke up..." or "Meatball head how s it going", it was just about Rini and if she was going to visit him. It was always about Rini and if she is okay or not, sometimes Serena felt as if she was nothing to everyone. No one cared and it was not alright to Serna._

_" She's….. great….. just…. great….She got an A+ on her report on monkeys. She claims it's dedicated to me." Serena said slowly while trying to not cry. _

_ It was kind awkward for the two people. They just broke up and were both broken hearted. Serena wanted to tell Darien she loved him, but what stopped her was that the pain of him telling her he still did not love her no matter what. Serena was not going to let that stopped her._

"_Darien, I-," She started until he interrupted her._

"_I am leaving for a vacation today," he said. Serena was shocked of what he said to her._

"_What?" She said. _

"_I am leaving today Serena" _

"_When are you coming back?" _

"_Probably in a month or two." _

"_Have fun then" _

_Serena then walked away from Darien. She couldn't stand that him not caring if she felt broken hearted or not or that he was happy to have a vacation and celebrate that he was now. Darien watched as Serena walked with Luna to school. _

"_Serena, I am so sorry…" Darien said with pain as he watched Serena clumsily left him alone. _

_End of Flashback_

Serena opened her eyes as she left her self thinking of that moment earlier today when she found out that no one cared for her. She was walking down the school hallways avoiding traffic jams of the busy students.

She was so alone and still sad of that moment and her….. _break up_ with _Darien_. She then bumped into a mop and was going to fall down to the hard cold floors of the classroom.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain and the laughter. She waited and waited till she realized that she was in the arms of a person. She opened her eyes and got up. She was caught by a handsome boy with golden blonde hair identical to Serena's and sky blue eyes the exact same shade as hers. He was more handsome then….._Darien _and that was saying a lot. All the girls except for Miss Haruna and Serena sighed in envy that Serena had the attention of the new boy who was so according to them "hot".

"Are you alright," the boy asked her with concern.

"Yeah… I'm alright," she said forgetting about her pain of the break up for the first time.

The boy smiled and Miss. Haruna walked up.

"Serena, you have to be more careful… oh and this is Seth," Miss. Haruna said.

Serena smiled at Seth and he smiled at her and Serena took her seat.  
"Serena you are very lucky I have a date tonight and have not did attendance yet," Miss. Haruna said as every one rolled their eyes at her. "Seth, you can pick your seat that is not full." Seth then walked to a seat next to Serena and sat on it.

"Are you sure, Seth? Serena is a bad student and according to your old school you are a very good student," the teacher said with concern.

"I am find here Miss. Haruna," said Seth.

The teachers looked at him for a moment then start to take attendance.

Serena and Seth looked at each other and grinned.

For the next couple of hours, the most extraordinary thing happened. Serena actually did not eat her lunch or fell asleep in class because of Seth. When Serena was about to fall asleep he would poke her two times and when she was about to lose focus, he would ask her to help him with a math problem. What was more extraordinary is that Seth took her lunch away so that she would not want anything till it was lunch time and Serena did not complain at all! Miss. Haruna was starting to like her new pupil for his greatest deed known to mankind.

_**During Lunch**_

During Lunch, Amy and Lita kept on bugging Serena about how did Seth get her to pay attention in class. Serena just shrugged and walked away. She was again sad about Darien and their break up. When she was around Seth she felt as if she was no longer in pain. She was actually…. _happy. _Serena then walked to a tree far away from the cafeteria and let all the forgotten tears fall.

While she was crying, she heard footsteps. She wiped tears away from her face and looked up and saw…Seth.

"Serena what's wrong?" he asked her with concern as he sat next to her.

Serena then told him about her break up with Darien and how she was so much in pain.

"I feel so…. _alone_ and abandoned by him. He and I knew we were destined to be together and when I was with him he would be softer and kinder to me." Serena explained as Seth listened to her.

"I know how you feel; Miss. Haruna told you how I came from New York right? Well when I dated a girl named, Carolina, she was different, and when she broke up with me….. I felt…..like I was breaking up to pieces that could not be fixed." Seth said as he had a few tears drop.

Serena hugged Seth and she felt him hugged her back. They stayed there for awhile and when they released each other, Serena and Seth let their foreheads touch softly against each other. They smiled as they stared at each others eyes.

They then actually released and stared at the school building.

"NOOOOOO! I left my lunch! I am coming for you lunchy!" Serena yelled as she ran to the cafeteria.

Seth softly chuckled as he watched Serena ran to the distance. He then stopped.

"WAIT, I DID NOT EAT MY LUNCH TOO!" Seth yelled and ran after Serena.


	2. At the Park

**I am back! A couple of reviews so far and that's okay. One that stuck out was that it told me is that this story is very familiar. The reason why is because is this story was based on Sailor Moon Universal but as soon as I get more chapters it will be TOTALLY different. Anyway, on with the story! Oh… My the way this chapter is shorter than the last.**

**Chapter 2- At the Park**

Everyone was very surprised that Seth was eating a much as Serena. They ate at the same speed and that was saying a lot. No one ate at all; they just stared at the two people at awe. After school the two people went to the park.

"Okay, let's do some homework," Seth said.  
"WHAT! " Serena shouted." NO WAY! I thought we were supposed to have fun."

"We are, we are going to do homework then have fun," Seth said simply.

Serena grumbled about guys being crazy and gives her no freedom to have fun while Seth laughed and sat on the park bench.

"Okay, Serena lets do some 2 step equations!" Seth said. Seth did not really want to do homework, but doing math or any subjects with friends was better than doing it alone.

"Okay let's do problem #1. Okay so -6+x/4= -5. First, we add six to both sides, which means -6 and -5. Then we have one and now we have x/4. Now what do we do?" Seth said as Serena wrote in the work for the problem

"Um….. multiply 4 on both sides?" Serena said unsure of her.

Seth smiled and nodded and Serena widened her eyes and jumped up and down on her seat and hugged Seth.

"YES! Thank you! Thank you!" Serena exclaimed as Seth laughed out loud.

"Okay let's do the rest and we will check it together." Seth said and Serena nodded.

So for the past 15 minutes, the two partners finished their homework and got all problems correct.

"Seth thanks for helping me with my homework. It was more fun than Amy and I having to do homework together. With her and I its so hard for me to understand. But with you, it's different. You more patient and make it easier for me to understand." Serena said.

Seth smiled and said.

"I know how you feel, to do math problems like these. You have to take your time and do it slowly." Seth said.

"Enough about homework…. LET'S PLAY TAG!" Serena yelled as she tagged Seth and ran.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Seth yelled as he ran after Serena.

For the past hour, the two played like little kids and Serena ended up in the ground laughing while Seth tickled her.

"Okay… Okay… I give in" Serena laughed.

"You better because I am the tickling master," Seth said proudly.

"Yeah, the jester of the court who tickles people to death. Oh sire, how are you doing in this find great mid day of the grand and most jested afternoon." Serena said in an old Shakespearian British accent.

"Why me lady, why I am not a silly old fool, I am a grand knight in shining armour!" Seth said in the same accent as Serena proudly.

Serena laughed.

"You are so weird!" She said.

"I am your weird guy though" Seth said and Serena blushed.

Later on, the two friends walked near the arcade on the way to drop Serena off at her house, before Seth went home.

"Serena, for now on I am going to walk you to school and wake you up 7:00 in the morning," Seth said.

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE ME UP! YOU ARE CRAZY MISTER! NO WAY! NO WAY!" Serena yelled.

Andrew ran outside holding a broom and moving his head to see where was the fire.

He stopped when he saw the two.

"Hey, new guy… what's your name… oh yeah Seth! What did you said to Serena?" Andrew said concerned.

"Oh, I told her I was going to wake her up at 7 a.m." Seth said. Andrew laughed like crazy.

"Well that is going to take a real miracle Seth Gold," Andrew said while wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"Hey, if I got her to do her homework then I can do anything," Seth said.

"Wait, you got her to get to do her homework?" Andrew said in disbelieve.

There was no way in Andrew's mind was that a 14 year old boy got a clumsy girl like Serena to her homework.

Serena pouted as the two boys talked about Serena.

Soon the two friends, Serena and Seth left the Arcade and arrived at the Tsukino's house.

Seth and Serena hugged and Serena closed her eyes and let the few minutes fell like a million years in his arms.

When they let go Serena waved as Seth left.

What they did not know was that Rini saw their hug and Seth.


	3. The Sailor Scouts

**Me: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Seth: (Pops in) You own me though!**

**(Serena tackles Seth into a hug)**

**Darien: (Looks at Serena and Seth jealously) I should be the one getting that hug instead of him...**

**(Rini looks at Darien) **

**Rini: Are you jealous?  
Darien: No… pfft…. No…**

**Rini: Are you sure…**

**Darien: I AM NOT JEALOUS!  
Everybody but Darien: Sure you aren't…..**

**Me: Let's start the show!**

**Chapter 3- The Sailor Scouts**

_**At the Tsukino's House**_

During dinner, Rini was not sure of who was the new boy that Serena was hugging. She never met in her life. Rini was positively sure that Serena had a new boyfriend and that boy was Serena's new boyfriend.

"Serena?" Rini asked.

Serena looked up from her bowl of rice and meat.

"I saw that boy on the front porch. Was that your new boyfriend?" Rini asked.

Serena put down her bowl.  
"Oh Rini, how could you think that a boy that I hug would be my boyfriend," Serena said annoyed.

Mr. Tsukino put down his bowl.

"WHAT MY BABY GIRL HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND! IF IT'S DARIEN, I WOULD TOTALLY NOT APPROVE," Serena's father shouted.

"He is not my-"Serena started.

"What! My baby girl has a new boyfriend! I am so happy you have a new love!" Serena's mother exclaimed.

"HE is not my-"Serena started again.

"I bet he is just a guy who is clumsy as Serena!" her brother, Sammy said.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Serena shouted. "He is just a new kid at school who just helped me get every problem in my homework right and help me get my homework done."

The two parents, Rini, and Sammy stared at awe. Their Serena got her homework done and everyone was correct?

"I bet if she got any correct than he must have done it for her," Sammy said.

Serena frowned and ate her rice and turned at Sammy, and saw his amused expression and stuffed meat in his mouth and went back to her meal.

"Seth actually just helped me do one problem and I did the rest," Serena said as she ate.

Everyone nodded.

"Dad, boys beside you and Sammy are not allowed in my room right?" Serena asked her father.

"Yes, no boys are allowed till your married to a suitable boy I actually like," her father said.

Serena cheered.

"YES, SETH DOESN'T NEED TO WAKE ME UP EARLY!" Serena yelled.

"He is going to wake you up on time? Well, I am going to let that slide," Mr. Tsukino said.

Everyone laughed at Serena's mad expression. When that died down, Serena stood up.

"I am done now," Serena said. "I am going to the temple to visit Rei."

Everyone nodded and Serena went to the door.

"Serena," someone behind Serena said.

Serena turned around and saw…..Rini.

"Can I see Seth soon?" Rini asked. Serena smiled and nodded. Rini cheered and Serena smiled and left.

_**On the way to the Temple**_

Serena was walking to the temple when she heard a loud beep. She looked at her

communicator.

"Guys, there is a youma battle at the park, hurry!" Sailor Mars called.

"We are on it," the rest of the girls shouted.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and white feathers and angel wings surround Serena and when they vanished, the champion of love and justice appeared, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon ran toward the park and was stopped by a wail.

"Some one help me," a little girl's voice wailed.

Sailor Moon turned and ran toward the voice.

It was a little girl stuck in a burning building.

Sailor Moon jumped one of her big leaps on the building.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice and I will rescue you," Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Moon avoided the fires and falling bricks and tried to run toward the little girl.

She jumped and had an idea. She ran toward the closest building window and jumped on a building part that helped get a view of the top of the building. She shouted,

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" and the tiara flew. Sailor Moon then waited at the right moment and when the tiara flew up to the top of the building she knew it was time to activate a new power Luna had told her weeks ago.

"MOON TIARA MOON DUST POWDER!" Sailor Moon shouted and the tiara sparked out beautiful snow like sparkly dust that stopped the building's fire. Sailor Moon jumped toward the little girl, picked her up and jumped toward the ground and a woman ran toward them and hugged the little girl.

"OH, PENNY! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL! I WAS SO WORRIED," the woman wailed as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh thank you, Sailor Moon, thank you," the woman cried.

Sailor Moon smiled and left toward the park's direction. She had one more job to do.

When she got there, she knew if she got there on time, the scouts could have won with her.

But she was going to help them.  
"Hold right there you negatrash, how dare you attack poor innocent people, and I want you to stop. I am the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Sailor Moon shouted and used her new powers to weaken the enemy more and called "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION".

Finally, the youma was killed.

Sailor Moon felt proud, but she knew she was very late.

She jumped toward the other scouts.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO LATE!?WE ALMOST DIED!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Mina maybe in England with her mom for her mom's business trip, but that does not mean we have to slack off! With one Sailor Scout gone, we have to work extra hard!"

"I am sorry-"Sailor Moon started.

"THERE IS NO SORRY!" Sailor Mars shouted

"Mars is right and you can't be late for everything!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah, Darien and you might broke up and he might leave, but that does mean you can slack off," Jupiter said.

"Guys, I am sorry, I had to-"Sailor Moon started again.

"I don't care if you were trying to beat your high score in the new Sailor V and Moon games! Sailor Scout business is more important." Mars shouted.

"Guys-"Serena said.

"WE DON"T CARE!" Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury shouted.

Sailor Moon felt more alone and sure that no one cared about her, only Seth, Mina, Artemis, and Luna cared for her. Sailor Moon was sure Rini cared too.

"Sailor Moon, we want you to stop coming to battles late and having to less work then we do. You are always late to the meetings and never pay attention. We want to kick you out." Mars said and Mercury and Jupiter nodded.

"What?" Sailor Moon said.

"We- Want- to kick- you- out-"Mars and Mercury said together very slowly like they were talking to a 4 year old.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said and left them.

She did not want them to make it complicated and she wanted the Sailor Scouts to feel…. happy.

_**At the Tsukino's House**_

When she walked to her house, she detransformed. Serena walked inside the house and went to her room. Luna was up and looked at Serena as she dress in her pyjamas and fell to the bed.

"What's wrong Serena?" Luna asked Serena in concern. She was worried for Serena. Today, Luna took a break that was insisted by Serena and now she felt worried. It was only one day and the Scouts were already falling apart.

Serena was a great kid and Luna taught Serena a new power and to how to save others in need and quickly depending on the type of battle.

"The scouts kicked me out," Serena said gloomily and Luna was shocked.

They kicked their princess out of the Sailor Scouts?!

She had to talk to Mina about this when Mina got back. Mina was the co-leader of the Sailor Scouts and should do something about it. Back in the past, Sailor Venus was the original guard and best friend of Princess Serenity and later joined Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"I don't want to, but it's for the best," Serena said as she stared at the wall.

"If it's for the best," Luna said. "Good night Serena"

"Good night my Luna," Serena said.

That night Luna and Serena could not sleep and all they could think about was the Sailor Scouts.


	4. Rini meets Seth Finally

**I am sorry if my chapters are too fast.**

**The reason because I am in a rush and I have like a **

**deadline to finish this in my mind because I have people bugging me **

**like my sister or my friends. Anyways, on with the Story!**

**Chapter 4- Rini meets Seth (Finally)**

The next day, Serena was fast asleep and was too lazy to get up. The Tsukino family on the other hand was very excited to see Seth, especially Rini.

"Does he like pancakes like I do? Does he like ice cream? OH! Does he like to tease Serena like I do?" Rini exclaimed

Mrs. Tsukino just smiled and shook her head as the family was up and ready to see Seth.

DING DONG!  
" I WILL GET IT! NO IT WILL GET IT!" Rini and Sammy exclaimed as the father fought to get to the door.

Mrs. Tsukino just shook her head and drags everybody to the dining room.

When she opened the door she saw a handsome young boy that has golden blonde hair that had the mix style of Darien's and the American singer called "Justin Bieber". The hair style was very great for the young boy's hair style and his eyes were identical to Serena's.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino, my names is Seth can I come in?" Seth said politely.

"Why of course for the miracle worker," Mrs. Tsukino said already charmed by Seth.

Mrs. Tsukino led Seth to the dining room and told to sit down.

"Since you go up early, I thought maybe some breakfast will help you get some energy for the day," Mrs. Tsukino said as she served a hot plate of delicious foods that was mouth-watering looking.

"Are you sure Mrs. Tsukino I hate to eat with you guys and I have not let you eat first," Seth said.

Mr. Tsukino was almost charmed by Seth and said.

"Go ahead lad; eat some of my wife's famous American style cheese and ham omelette that she learned from a show that teaches you how to cook American dishes even if you are from Japan."

Seth then ate and the family figured out really quickly that Seth eat as fast as Serena. Mrs. Tsukino was serving more plates as Seth ate until he was full.

"Thanks for that great breakfast Mrs. Tsukino, I officially have a weakness for your food," Seth said happily.

Mrs. Tsukino was very happy about this boy's honesty and true feelings about her food.

"So tell me about yourself, I want to know you better," Mr. Tsukino said.

"Well, I was born here in Japan, but I was an orphan and adopted in America by a great family that taught me Japanese and all the cultures. I was raised in New York and my foster parents died in a really bad car crash and my foster brother did too. My real dad ended up taking me and I am back here, it turns out that he lost his memory the day I was born and so as my mom and they never knew about me till their memory jogged back." Seth said as a few tears rolled sown his face.

Mrs. Tsukino was so sad that they mention about his past. So she changed the subject.

"Um…. It's 7:00 straight now since you got here a bit early." She said.

Seth straighten and the tears he had were wiped away.  
"I will go wake her up, and do you have a bucket of freezing water with ice so if she does not wake up, I toss some at her if she still can not wake up," Seth said as he got up and went up the stairs.

Mrs. Tsukino nodded and went to the kitchen to go grab some. When she did, she gave the bucket to Seth. Seth smiled and went up stairs and navigates his way to Serena's room.

The Tsukino family were all chatting on how Seth was so nice and how he was better for Serena to hang out with so she can do better at school.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT IS SO COLD!" Serena shouted. "SETH WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WAKE ME UP NOT FREZZE ME TO DEATH!"

Rini and Sammy laughed so hard and the parents cracked a smile.

Serena and Seth went down the stairs and Serena was all dressed and was grumbling about guys being unfair and rude.

While Serena was eating breakfast, the Tsukino family was all chatting with Seth about his interests outside of school and stuff.

"I love basketball and-"Seth said.

"OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO GO!" Serena shouted and dragged Seth all the way to school.  
They both found out that they were a bit too early to class and just went to do some lessons ahead of the class so they can understand it better.

"So kids, do you get it now?" Miss. Haruna asked as she finished her lesson during class.

The class nodded. Miss. Haruna smiled.  
"Okay you can chat and do your homework early so you don't need to do it tonight." Miss. Haruna said.

The class cheered and Seth, Molly, and Serena together finished their homework in 5 minutes and helped the others do theirs. Amy and Lita were in shock of the trio. Serena and Seth finished their homework together and were now best friends?

They were both jealous of Serena having the attention of a hot guy they both liked.

They did not like that at all.

_**At the Airport**_

Luna was waiting at the airport for someone special. It was a bit unusual for her to be in public waiting for someone. But it was for the best. She then saw a tall 14 year old girl with a large red bow behind her long blonde hair. She was walking with a white cat with a bald spot.

"Mina! Artemis!" Luna shouted at a spot no one saw her.

The tall blonde and the cat turned and smiled.

Luna leaped toward them and smiled.

"Hey guys, so glad to meet you again," Luna said.

The senshi of love and beauty smiled.

"It's good to be back," Mina said.

**Author Note:**

**Mina is back. No one expect that coming did they?!**

**Anyway on with story!**

_**At the Arcade**_

After school, Serena took Seth to see the Arcade and challenge him to see the new Sailor V and Moon game beat her #1 high score.

"YES! I win! I win!" Seth chanted while Serena pouted.

"No fair, you only won is because I got distracted by Andrew giving me my milkshake," Serena grumbled.

Seth start chanting "Who is the winner! ME!" Serena laughed but it stopped by a beep in her communicator.

Serena got up and went to the ally.

"Guys, there is a battle at the Park and we need to fight now! Serena don't needs to fight because she probably at the arcade beating her high score," Sailor Jupiter said.

Serena turned off her communicator and decided to turn to Sailor Moon even if she was going to get the girls mad.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted. Quickly, the angel wings appear and Sailor Moon was here.

Sailor Moon ran toward the park not thinking of Seth.

But what she did not know as that Seth was watching the whole thing.


	5. Seth finds out

**For all you worried people out there. This is not plagiarizing, I just want to use that idea of Sailor Sun like the other authors did and make it a unique story. So Jendra thanks for the great idea and I am so sorry I did not ask. I am not using your idea. I just was inspired and you are my inspiration. Thank You!**

**Chapter 5- Seth finds out **

Seth was shocked that his Serena was Sailor Moon, the famous Japanese warrior who fought for love and justice. His Serena!

So he followed her and was careful to not let Sailor Moon or Serena see him.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon's voice yelled.

He then stopped and ran toward the park that was the source of the voices.

When he got there he knew that the battle was very bad for the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars had 5 youma surrounding her and the rest had 2 or 3 around them.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus cried and a youma was tied up by a beautiful chain of gold.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled and fire defeated some yuomas's energy.

"Now Sailor Moon," everyone cried.

Sailor Moon then nodded and yelled out words but was too tired to realize that another youma grabbed her and she accidentally hit a girl and her little sister.

"AHHH!" the people cried.

"Oh No!" Sailor Moon cried and then she kicked the youma and used her scepter to heal the people and defeat the yuomas.

"HOW CAN YOU ALMOST KILL SOME INOCCENT PEOPLE!" Mars yelled as Jupiter lead the now healed people to the exit.

"Yeah, okay, you are not injured, bye now, "Jupiter said and when they left Jupiter turned toward Sailor Moon all mad.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!" Jupiter screamed.

Mercury nodded and said.

"I was about to say that too."

"Guys I am sorry, I didn't see that youma and he was too quick for me to defeat him," Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon is right and don't blame her, we are a team, not a drama reality show," Venus said.

"WE ARE NOT A TEAM WITH THAT SERENA OR SAILOR MOON, WE KICKED HER OUT AND WE THOUGHT WE WERE TO QUICK TO KICKED HER OUT," Mars yelled. "We thought we were too quick to kick her out and we felt guilty but now we think about it, we were right!"

Sailor Moon stiffens and said.

"If that's what you think then Sailor Moon will retire then."

"That is for the best," Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter said.

Venus looked mad and said.

"If Sailor Moon quits the team, I quit the team. By the order of the head guard of the Princess Serenity's guardian team, I officially pronounce that I am the one and only guard of the Sailor Scouts to protect the princess, you are no longer needed in Princess Serenity's court, but you can keep your powers to protect the innocent."

"We will be honoured," Mars smirked and the two former Sailor Scouts left in their human forms and went to Serena's house.

_**At the Tsukino's Front Lawn**_

"I can't believe we quit," Mina said.

"I know," Serena said all miserable.

"Rei, Amy, and Lita are such… jerks!" Mina exclaimed.

"I hate that they are so tense and won't let their princess come with them in battles." Mina said.

On the way back, Serena told Mina what had happened after Mina left England for her mom's business trip.

"I leave for two weeks, and find out that my princess is in misery!" Mina said angrily.

Serena nodded and was still sad.

Mina looks down at Serena and her eyes soften and hugged Serena.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to let you fight the yuomas in a disguise without the other Scouts knowing it's you," Mina said.

"Thanks Mina, you are my only best friend out of the Sailor Scouts," Serena said.

Mina smiled.

"I got to go, see you tomorrow at school!" Mina said as she walked away from the Tsukino's house.

Serena nodded and was about to go inside when she heard a boy's voice.

"So you're Sailor Moon," the voice said.

Serena panicked. "SOMEONE KNOWS I AM SAILOR MOON!"

She turned slowly and saw…. Seth.

"Seth how did you… and you… huh?" Serena said.

Seth smiled.

"I followed you and I found out later on when I followed you and Mina and found out that Rei is Mars, Amy is Mercury, and no surprise that Mina is Venus, and the Lita is Jupiter."

"You followed me," Serena exclaimed.

Seth nodded and said.

"I was worried when you left the Arcade without a word, when I followed you; I was so shocked when you turned to Sailor Moon. I want to know why you were her, so I followed you.

Serena looked shocked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Seth said. "I know that Luna is the talking cat that helps Sailor Moon, it was too easy."

Serena looked more shock and hugged Seth.

"Thanks for not telling," Serena said and Seth smiled and hugged her tighter.

"No problem," Seth said.

Serena closed her eyes and wanted the few minutes feel like forever.

She hugged Seth tighter

"You mean a lot to me, Seth," Serena said.

Seth smiled and hugged her tighter and said.

"You mean a lot to me too."

_**Somewhere in the woods of Europe**_

Darien panted. He was lost somewhere and wanted to get out. All he wanted to do was write an article of the culture and wilderness of Europe for extra money, but it ended up him in the middle of no where.

He climbed some more and found a cave.

He stepped inside and the entrance collapse. Darien quickly turned and tried to get some rocks out but there was no use he was trapped and he might not survive.

_**At Serena's House**_

Serena and Luna were humming a tune and getting ready for bed.

Serena, Mina, Seth, and Rini were going to a festival tomorrow and Serena and Rini were excited.

The phone ringed.

Serena shouted. "I will get it."

She ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Serena said.

"Serena? This is Andrew." Andrew's voice said.

"Yeah it's is me, what's up," Serena said.

"Well….the police called me and said that Darien was in Europe and while he was there, he was doing an article, and he got lost, and the police founded some blood and parts of his clothes," Andrew said nervously. Serena's heart stopped.

"Serena? I think Darien is…. Dead," Andrew said.

Serena dropped the phone and said bye and hung up.

Darien was dead. And she never got a chance to say that she loved him.

_**OHH! You did not see that one coming did you?! Well, that's for the daily morning weekend update. Stay tune in the afternoon! Bye now!**_


	6. A Sailor Scout is born!

**Me: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Seth: You are so lucky to own me!**

**Serena: you are so adorable!**

**(Darien looks at Seth jealously)**

**Rini: Darien is jealous…**

**(Darien puts a mouthful of fruit in Rini's mouth.**

**Rei: Why do I have to be the bad guy?!**

**Mina and Serena: Because you are so mean!  
Rei: Am not!**

**Mina and Serena: Are too!**

**Rei: Am not!**

**Mina and Serena: Are too!**

**(Rei, Mina, gets into a fight and Darien and Seth forcefully joins in)**

**Ami and Lita: Okay guys, lets thi- (gets fish slapped in their face.)**

**Ami and Lita: Oh no you didn't! (Starts to fight with the group)  
Me: (Tries to break up fight) let's start the show!**

**Everyone: Yeah**

**Chapter 6- A Sailor Scout is born!**

After school, Serena, Seth, Mina, and Rini went straight to the festival in Kimonos.

Serena had a pink kimono with a giant silver cherry blossom design while Rini had a pink and yellow kimono. Mina and Seth wore matching gold, red, black, and orange kimonos.

"Seth look at this!" Serena cried. Seth turned and saw Serena holding up a silver chain necklace with a golden sword pendant with a topaz jewel on the top of the handle.

Seth smiled.

"It's awesome," Seth said.

Serena eyes widen and said.

"Thanks because it's for you," Serena said as she placed the necklace on Seth's neck.

Seth looked shocked.

"NO! Don't waste your money on me!" Seth said.

"I insist," Serena said and soon the group went to Seth's house.

Mina, Serena, and Rini were staring at awe of Seth's house. It was a mansion with one of those high security brick walls with the gate.

"Let's go inside guys!" Seth as he pushes the trio inside.

The house was very beautiful with marble floors and Greek columns. It was perfect for a house of royalty or a rich family.

"Guys this is Apollo Helios," Seth said as he showed them his pet, a golden retriever.

Luna that somehow appear from Serena's purse leaped away from the dog and hid behind Serena.

"I don't know you had a dog," Serena said as she pet Apollo Helios.

"I forgot to tell you and Luna sorry about that," He said to Luna.

Luna blinked and Serena told Luna that Seth knew about the Sailor Scouts.

"Guys there is a battle at the festival and we need to hurry," Mina said and she and Serena ran out of the house.

Seth and Luna followed and when they got there, Luna leaped away form Seth's arms and tried to aid Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.

The battle was hard and the two Sailor Scouts needed help fast.

Sailor Moon had 11 yuomas surrounding her while 10 surrounded Venus.

Seth sighed.

"I wish I can help," Seth said.

Suddenly, a voice in Seth's mind said something.

"Seth… take your necklace that your friend gave you and call Sun Crystal Power." The voice echoed.

Seth was sure, but he did it anyway.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!"

Suddenly, a bright golden light surrounded Seth and golden ribbons and white angel wings surrounded Seth revealing a…. Sailor Scout.

The sailor scout for Seth was a tuxedo without the jacket and the vest was a gold color that shimmered like silk. The pants were gold and the white button down shirt was white. The dress shoes were gold and instead of a tiara was a crown on his forehead with a topaz jewel. On the side of his hip hanging was a golden sword with a glowing topaz jewel. He was Sailor Sun.

"Hold it right there, you negatrash, how dare you hurt the innocent. I am the champion of music, healing, prophecy, light, courage, and bravery. I am Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun and moon. I will punish you!" Sailor Sun called out.

The youma was more happy to find more Sailor Scouts to defeat and start running toward Sailor Sun.

"Watch out, Sailor Sun!" Venus and Moon called out.

Sailor Sun leaped to the aside making the youma hit a brick wall.

"SUN SOLAR FLARE BLAST!" Sailor Sun yelled as a blast of golden sun flames and light blast the monster in half.

"NOW Sailor Moon," Sailor Sun yelled.

Sailor Moon nodded and called out "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION" and all the youmas vanished.

Sailor Sun, Venus, and Moon detransformed and Seth smiled.

"How are you… and you...? What," Mina and Serena said.

Seth smiled.

"I know it surprised me too." Seth said.

On the way back, Seth told Luna, Artemis who appeared during the fight, Mina, and Serena what happened while they were fighting.

"I think I know why you are Sailor Sun, "Artemis said in Seth's house.

He and Luna jumped into the air and a ancient looking roll of paper appear and Mina carefully opened the paper.

Mina gasped.

"You are from the kingdom of the Sun!" Mina said.

Artemis nodded and said.

"Almost all of the words in the paper disappeared and someone must find out the truth to let the words reappear again." Artemis said.

"We must keep this safe and find out more," Luna said. The rest nodded and was not sure what was more going to happened.

**This is my shortest chapter so far and I am so sorry if it was to fast. I was so bored and the next chapter will be just some romantic moments with Seth and Serena and a little of Darien what happened to him.**

**Until next time on "The Sailor Suns"!**


	7. The Plays the Thing

**I am sorry if this was not good or too short. I am trying really hard and trying to make more stories as fast as I can. I love all the reviews (only the positive ones) and I love your support.**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 7- The Plays the Thing **

_**At School…..**_

Serena, Seth, and Mina were now the best of friends. Not only had they all have Sailor Scout powers, but they all understand each other. The only thing that bothered them is that what was Seth's past? Was he a prince or just a person from the Sun? It was all too confusing and soon they knew, the past would be revealed.

"Serena!" Rini's voice called.

Serena, Seth, and Mina turned; they saw Rini running toward them and wondered. Why was Rini here?

Rini founded out about Seth being a Sailor Scout and was so happy.

"I was pasting by your school and found a flyer for a play your school is doing with my school!" Rini said excited.

The play was a remake of the Beauty and the Beast and they needed actors to be in the play.

Mina looked excited.

"YES! Let's be in it!" Mina said.

Seth and Serena looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" Seth said.

Rini and Mina cheered and Serena and Seth smiled.

"Let's go to the auditions," Rini yelled.

"What…it's today!" Serena yelled. Seth and Serena ran inside the classroom and came out with two papers.

'Miss. Haruna gave us some Shakespeare to recite," Seth said while panting.

The group then went to school's theatre and it was packed.

"Yes! More people to go against!" Mina cried and Seth looked at the senshi of love and beauty weirdly.

"Okay! Welcome to the theatre and please sit down, in the theatre we take acting very seriously," a woman with dark blue hair and black glasses said. "My name is Miss. Charlotte from the United States of America and I want to turn all of you to brilliant actors!"

Everyone clapped and sat down.

For the past hour, Serena learned more about acting then she should have.

"Okay, enough of the lessons, let's do the auditions!" Miss. Charlotte said.

The auditions before Serena and Seth were all great and group got more nervous by the minute.

"Next, Miss. Serena Usagi Tsukino," Miss. Charlotte read out of her clipboard.

Serena didn't want to go so she tried to run away. Mina and Seth grabbed Serena and Seth forced Serena to look him up in the eye.

"Serena, I believe in you, I know you can rock this theatre to the ground and you can get the part with no hesitation," Seth said softly to Serena as he looked at her softly.

Serena and Seth looked at each other for a long time and Serena went up to the stage.

"My name is Serena," Serena said.

Miss. Charlotte nodded and said.

"What will you be singing today," Miss. Charlotte said.

"Our Song by the American singer, Taylor Swift," Serena said nervously.

The music played and Serena took a deep breath and looked at Seth and sang:

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Miss. Charlotte stared at awe and stood up and clapped loudly and quickly.

The whole theatre shook with claps and cheers.

Serena smiled and looked at Seth once more and mouthed: "Thank You!"

Rini was next and everyone was amazed at her song about friendship and family.

Soon, Mina was next.

"I am going to sing, Mine by the American Singer, Taylor Swift," Mina said.

The music started and Mina breathe in and sang:

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now

Everyone clapped while trying not to break down crying that it was so beautiful.

Mina looked proud and Seth then sang Grenade by Bruno Mars.

After the singing portion of the audition, the acting portion came and ended with Serena as Belle, Seth as the Beast, Mina as the enchantress that cast the spell and Mrs. Potts, and Rini as the girl version of Chip. Everyone was excited for the next week that followed which was the opening night of the play.

_**The Next Week…..**_

Everyone was nervous about the opening night and Luna and Artemis were coming to the play to see Seth and Serena perform.

Serena was adjusting Rini's teacup dress and pink curls that were bouncing in two ponytails.

"Serena, are you sure that tonight will be safe without youmas," Rini said nervously.

Serena nodded and said.

"It's safe, don't worry," Serena said.

Rini was not sure until she saw Serena's reassuring expression and relaxed.

"Okay," Rini said. "Do you like Seth?"

Serena stopped smoothing Rini's dress and said.

"Why would think that?"

Rini shrugged and said.

"I don't know, you look at each other with this loving expression you had with Darien and at the auditions, all you did was sing and look at Seth. Seth did the same and you two are so close."

Serena smiled and said.

"It's not anything loving, Rini."

Rini nodded and went outside to prepare for her part.

Serena smiled and stopped.

"Do I really like Seth?" She thought to her self.

_**During the Play**_

The play was at the scene where Belle and the Beast first meet when a youma attacked the stage and start to take other people's energy and was about to attack the audience.

"Serena! Transform!" Luna yelled and Serena nodded.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled and Sailor Moon appeared.

The youma was about to grab it's first victim when he heard.

"Hold it right there, how dare you ruin a play that took so long to prepare, I am the champion of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you." Sailor Moon called.

The youma turned and start attacking Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon kicked the youma and flipped up toward one of the columns.

More youmas came and surrounded Sailor Moon.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
The yuomas backed away from Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus appeared.

"So think I' m just a pretty face, well not any more, because I am Sailor Venus, soldier of love and beauty and in the name of Venus and the moon I will punish you," Venus said.

More youmas then start to get stronger and start attacking the two Sailor Scouts.

While Sailor Moon was battling a youma, another youma then try to use it's claws to swipe it at Sailor Moon hard.

Sailor Moon finally defeated her youma and turned around and before she can stop the youma, Sailor Sun then appeared and use his body to cover Sailor Moon from the youma.

Slash! The youma swipe at Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun screamed.

Sailor Moon was so shocked and got angry at the youma.

"How dare you attack a person that I love so much, MOON TIARA MOON DUST POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled and Sailor Moon's tiara flew from her hand and attacked the youma and weakened the youma with its moon dust.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Suddenly every youma in the room was trapped in the chain of gold.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon nodded and yelled out

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

All the youmas disappear and Sailor Moon went straight to the ground and slide to Sailor Sun.

"Oh, my Sailor Sun, why did you took that swipe for me?" Sailor Moon asked as she healed Sailor Sun.

"Why my darling, I care for you that's why, I don't ever want to see my girl hurt, every man must save the ones that they care and love," Sailor Sun said.

Sailor Moon smiled and said.

"I care for you too."

They both hugged each other.

The audience that watched the whole thing clapped so loudly and fast and the Sailor Scouts felt proud.

What the trio did not know is that Rei, Amy, and Lita had watch the hold thing too.

"Guys, I thought I made it very clear that Sailor Moon must retire," Rei said. "We must do something to that little brat."

_**In the Cave….**_

Darien groaned as he tried to lift some rocks, but it was no use.

"Okay Darien, let's go to your happy place," Darien said to himself as he start to get more mad. He then automatically thought of Rini, some guys think of their true love, well Darien care for more of Rini then Serena. If there was a burning building and had to save one person then he would pick Rini not Serena.

Darien felt like that he only dated Serena was to have Rini later on.

Darien just shook his head and went deeper into the cave.

"Endymion, come my child," a woman's voice echoed from deep in the cave.

Darien then transformed to Endymion and walked down the cave more.

Endymion then saw a woman with beautiful black hair and green eyes like the deep forest.

"My child, remember me?" the woman said.

Then suddenly, memories came back to Endymion.

"I remember now, hello mother," Prince Endymion said. "You are Queen Gaea of earth."

Queen Gaea smiled and it was all clear. Queen Gaea was Prince Endymion's mother in the past.

"Now my child, let's go get something for your return to Tokyo, Japan." Gaea said as they walked to a stone pedestal.

"Endymion stab you sword in the pedestal and say "Earth return to me!"" Gaea said.

Endymion nodded an took his sword stabbed the pedestal put his sword back where it belong and said the words.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a beautiful green gem appeared and Endymion picked it up.

The stone flashed and became a silver chain necklace with a silver sword pendant that had the green gem in it.

"My child, you are the lost Sailor Scout, Sailor Earth." Gaea said while thunder rumbled.

_**At the Tsukino's House**_

Serena was sleeping when she heard thunder rumbling and woke up.

Luna blinked and snuggled with Serena to make her feel better. Serena smiled and stopped.

"Luna, do I like Seth more then a friend," Serena asked.

**That was the 7th chapter and since it was so long, I will update a couple hours from now to have a little break and give you time to read it. That's all for rght now… BYE!**


	8. The Truth is Revealed

**Me: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
Seth: She owns me though….**

**Serena: That's too bad… we could had it all…**

**Rini: Are you singing Adele while talking?**

**Serena: Yes, yes I am…**

**Me: Whatever on with show!  
**

**Chapter 8- The Truth is revealed….**

Serena's question that night questioned Luna too. Serena and Seth always hanged out as friends, but the way they act in some moments were romantic and non friend like.

"Luna?" Rini asked as the moon crescent cat wondered off into space thinking.

"Oh, yes Rini?" Luna said.

"Why is Serena not in pain that Darien died?" Rini said as she looked at Serena which was studying the scroll that was suppose to reveal the Sun Kingdom's past.

"I don't know ask her," Luna said.

Rini then asked Serena and Serena start to question that too.

Serena then had the answer. Seth healed Serena's pain and when he was around Serena, she would not remember the pain. Just the happy times and the funny moments. She remembered the day after Andrew told her about Darien and how she was so much in pain. Seth came to her room and hugged her and comforted her.

Seth was really a miracle worker. The only pain that he left was him going home in the end of the day and Serena did not want Seth to leave.

Serena then smiled at the thought of Seth.

_**At the Café**_

Serena was really nervous. Rei, Ami, and Lita had called her up here to talk about Sailor Scout business.

"Serena, I called you up here today is the deal you gave us about Sailor Moon," Rei said after she took a drink of her tea.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"You promised us Sailor Moon will retire, but so far she has fought two battles and not reported to not show up in battles that we need to fight," Rei said angrily.

Serena then nodded, that was right, she did promised that and Sailor Moon was still fighting.

'"I am sorry, I am always stuck in battles and I am trying to get them out of my way," Serena said.

Rei nodded and said.

"That's okay; we will let that slide and NO MORE BATTLES!"

Serena nodded and left the café.

_**At Seth's House**_

"I can't believe they did that!" Mina said angrily. Serena nodded and ate some cookies that Seth made.

"It's not their fault, I made a Sailor Scout promise and it is supposed to be kept," Serena said.

"I know, but they did not have to yell!" Mina said.

Serena agreed with Mina and went to take a nap in the guest room.

While Serena was sleeping, Serena was tossing and turning while having memories of two children born in the same day at different times, the two babies in a parent switch blood ritual, and a love potion brewing.

Serena then woke up and remembers all of the past.

Serena then ran down the stairs and said.

"It's all clear now!"

Seth and Mina looked up and saw Serena running to get the ancient scroll.

"Seth and I used to be twins, but since we were forbidden we were also dangerous, Queen Serenity and King Helios of the sun had an arranged marriage and we were born, we were very close and grew up at the moon and stayed at the sun for the summer," Serena said. "Seth was Prince Apollo Sethriahs and I was named of course, Princess Serenity, when King Helios fell in love with a noble lady from the sun and Queen Serenity fell for a noble man in the moon, they divorced and it was finally announced that Seth would live in the sun to learn and train for the throne of the sun like it was said when we were born and I would take the moon.

The noble lady that you had as the stepmother loved you like her own child and a priest suggested that to make you more qualified for the sun throne was to switch the mother genes and your Queen Serenity half with the noblewoman who was now queen. The queen refused, but no one listen to her. The man who was my stepfather loved me too and another priestess suggests the ritual to switch the father in my genes and blood to him and I would be his daughter for real.

He refused and no one cared. Soon, we did the ritual and soon we were no longer twins and just people who knew each other since birth. We only had one drop of the kingdom we use to part of in us that was so powerful that we were the most powerful people in the galaxy. You had one drop of moon blood that was not enough to qualify as my brother and my mother's son. The same went to me with the Sun kingdom. Soon, my stepfather died and we reunite at the funeral and became friends. Later on in life, we fell in love and our parents were hesitated of our marriage because our children would be divided of two powerful kingdoms. When I met Endymion it all changed the fate of the moon and sun."

Mina wiped a tear from her face and said.

"That is so sad."

Seth nodded.

"I can't believe we were twins and they changed the blood to make us more qualify for the throne."

Serena nodded.

"I can't believe that I fell in love with you."

"Hey! What's wrong with loving me?"

"You talk a lot"

"Hey! Hurtful!"

Mina stopped laughing and said.

"Wait, you have one drop of blood of the sun right?"

Serena nodded.

"The Sailor Scouts might have said no Sailor Moon, but you have royal sun blood in you which means…"

"I can turn to Sailor Sun?"

"Yes!"

"Um…. Mina…. There is already a ….Sailor Sun," Serena said pointing at Seth.

"You used to be the princess of the sun and that means you can be Sailor Sun no matter what if Seth is a Sailor Sun!"

Serena grumbled and Seth gave Serena his necklace.

"Say Sun Crystal Power," he said.

"I know," Serena grumbled. "SUN CRSTAL POWER"

The necklace flashed then stopped.

"Nothing, not even Seth transformed." Mina said.

Luna that was watching the whole thing with Rini in the kitchen called "How about saying twins after power you know since you were formally twins."

Serena and Seth brightened and yelled.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER TWINS!"

Suddenly, the familiar angel wings, feathers, and golden ribbons appear and two Sailor Suns took the place of Seth and Serena.

Serena looked like the original Sailor Moon, but the cape was gold, the skirt was gold, the boots were gold with yellow trim and instead of the moon crescent in the boots were the sun symbol. Instead of the moon earrings, were sun earrings and the jewel in the tiara was a topaz. There were no jewels on the meatball hair style of Sailor Sun and the bows in the outfit were gold.

Mina gasped and said.

"Oh….my….gosh…"

Sailor Sun (the boy) turned to his female counterpart and said.

"Cool."

The former Sailor Moon now Sailor Sun smiled.

"I know right."

Mina smiled.

"Good, now let's have new sailor names for you two, no one wants to call "Sailor Sun" and have you two turned around…how about for Seth, Sailor Helios…Helios is Greek for sun… and Serena be Sailor Sun."

Sailor Helios and Sun nodded and Mina gasped.

"I am so dumb! The scouts will recognize you by your hairstyle!"

Sailor Sun agreed and Mina took out scissors and a comb.

"When we cut your hair for Sailor Sun no one will recognize you and when you turn back, you will have your normal hair length again."

Sailor Helios took out some light from his hand and placed it in Sailor Sun's hair to make the hair a few shades lighter. Mina then hummed as she cut the hair to mid back and took the straighter and straighten it all the way, even the bangs. She put it into a pony tail and brought out a mirror. Sailor Sun's hair was a light blonde and was straight and even the bangs and the ponytail made it even better (hairstyle is Taylor Swift in AMA awards in 2010).  
"I love it," Sailor Sun cried and Mina smiled at her work of art.

"I like it," Rini said from the kitchen.

Sailor Helios, Sun, and Mina smiled.

_**In the Cave**_

Endymion gasped and said.

"What! I am Sailor Earth!"

Gaea nodded and said.

"Indeed my child, every planet and star needs to have a Sailor Scout. Now say Earth Stone Gem Power"

Endymion nodded and turned back into Darien and Darien shouted the words.

"EARTH STONE GEM POWER!"

Suddenly in a flash of light, rocks, flames, and leaves appeared and surround Darien and when they vanished. Sailor Earth appeared.

It was just like Sailor Helios's outfit but the pants were a dark brown that looked like black and the vest were a dark forest green also the shoes were the same color as the pants.

Sailor Earth looked down at his outfit and shrugged.

Gaea smiled and said.

"Now leave this place my child."

Sailor Earth nodded and shouted.

"EARTH ROCK SLAM!"

Suddenly, rocks appeared and slammed against the entrance and freeing Sailor Earth at last.

Sailor Earth then ran from the cave and went to get a phone to call Andrew.


	9. The Sailor Scouts meet the Suns

**Me: I don't own Sailor Moon and any songs!**

**Serena: That is definitely true.**

**Rei: Yep…**

**Darien: Why do I have to be the bad guy?!  
Me: You were born for that part….**

**Darien: (grumbles) just start the show already…**

**Me: (shrugs) let's start the Show!**

**Chapter 9- The Scouts meet the Suns**

It was a windy Saturday morning and Serena and Rini were skipping toward the Park to meet Seth.

"Seth!" Rini shouted and the boy with blonde hair turned and smiled and held out his arms. Rini jumped into Seth's arms and said.

"Hey, Seth!"

Seth smiled and hugged Rini for a moment and saw Serena and ran with Rini in his arms toward Serena.

"Hey, beautiful," Seth said and Serena blushed.

A screamed then was heard and Rini jumped down from Seth's arms and ran to Luna who was near the arcade with Artemis.

Serena and Seth looked at each other and nodded.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER TWINS"

Suddenly, Serena and Seth transformed into Sailor Sun and Helios.

They then ran directly toward the source of the yell. The source of the yell was a girl, Sailor Sun and Helios's age that had youmas and Rubeus which Sailor Sun had not seen for a long time surrounding her.

Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were already there. They were losing the battle really badly. Sun was so sad and wanted to get out there so badly and help. But she knew she had to watch with Sailor Helios till a real time of need.

"Sailor Sun, you got your new power ready?" Sailor Helios asked.

Sailor Sun nodded and they both continued to watch the trio of the Sailor Scouts battle the enemy. Sailor Sun had to be serious, because she did not want to act like herself to have the Sailor Scouts recognize her.

Sailor Sun watched as the Sailor Scouts struggled to fight in the battle. The Sailor Suns couldn't stand to see the Scouts struggle anymore and Sailor Helios and Sun silently to a high spot that anyone could jump easily toward the ground. They waited the right moment of pure struggle and Sailor Helios called.

"SUN FLAMES SOLAR BLAST."

A bright golden sun like ball shot out with golden flames surrounding it came toward the youma and burned the youma completely.

The Sailor Scouts looked up and saw figure that were in the fog. A girl then appeared next to the two figures. The now three figures came out the fog, revealing Sailor Venus and two other figures that were a young boy and girl.

"GOLDEN SUN WALL SURROUND," the girl cried and a golden wall made of flames and light appeared and covered the Sailor Scouts and the new three figures away from the youma.

The three new heroes jumped next to the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus yelled.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Familiar chains surround the youma and Rubeus and the boy Sailor shouted.

"SUN FLAMES SOLAR BLAST!" The flames surround the chain and made the youma scream in pain and then disappeared.

"SUN SIREN HEART GOLD MELODY!" the girl shouted and golden music notes, golden hearts, and suns surround all the youmas and made the youma fall into a daze spell.

"Our master, we obey you," The girl smiled.

"Now Venus and Helios," the girl shouted.

The two heroes nodded and shouted.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"SOLAR SUN DRAGON FLAME!" The boy shouted new words of power.

The girl finally shouted.

"SUN LOVE KISS!"

The youma screamed and all was left was grey dust while Rubeus screamed in pain and ran outside.

The Sailor Scouts stared at awe and said.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Sailor Suns, we were sent by Princess Serenity and her court to protect the innocent with you," the two Sailor Suns said.

"I am Sailor Sun and I am the friend of Sailor Helios and I am also a close friend of Princess Serenity," Sailor Sun said.

"I am Sailor Helios, I am the main Sailor Suns Scout and I am the first male Sailor Scout," Sailor Helios said.

"If you are both Sailor Scouts, then you must join our team," Sailor Mars said.

"Yes, join us," Sailor Mercury said.

The Sailor Suns both looked at each other then at Sailor Venus and said.

"No," they said.

"What… WHY!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"You hurt Princess Serenity and we could never forgive you for that," Sailor Helios hissed.

"Yes, you can not hurt Serena and make my new helpers join you!" Venus screamed.

The Sailor Scouts looked down shamely and said.

"We don't care at all; join us even if we hurt the moon princess." Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Sun screamed loudly and looked like she want to punch Sailor Mars till Sailor Venus stopped her and shook her head.

"We will help you, but never join you," Helios hissed.

The two new Sailor Scouts then left.

"They were so rude, especially that blonde mean Sun chick," Sailor Mars said. Mercury nodded.

"They were a bit mean."

"Who cares!? We got a cute new Sailor Scout who is a boy!" Sailor Jupiter said. "He reminds me of my old-"

"BOYFRIEND!" everyone but Jupiter shouted.

"I agree, along as I can get saved by a hot guy I am fine" Mars said.

"HE is a bit cute, I just don't like that Sun girl," Mercury said.

Venus looked mad.

"How dare you!" Venus shouted. "Sailor Sun is my new friend and replaces all of you JERKS!"

Venus slapped all of them and left.

"That was SO RUDE AND A DARN STUPID THING TO DO!"Mars yelled. "I WANT TO SHOW THAT USLESS GIRL A PIECE OF MY MIND! She should know that Serena is a cold hearted blonde chick who is dumber then everyone!"

"That is correct, she brought my grades down by a 99%!" Mercury said.

"She added a grain of rice to much to my recipe!" Jupiter said.

"I am so glad we got rid of Serena!" Mars shouted.

Mercury and Jupiter nodded.

_**At the Airport in Tokyo, Japan**_

"Thank you for flying at Europe Airlines, I hope you come fly with us again!" the voice said out loud in the speakers.

Darien was walking out of the plane and took off his sunglasses and look at the home he had left behind.

"Darien!" Darien looked around and saw a blonde boy.

He smiled.

"Hey Darien! Welcome home, man!" Andrew said.

Darien smiled and said.

"Its good to be back."


	10. The Defeat of a Part of Evil

**Me: (sad) Sorry….**

**Seth: For what?  
Me: Not updating lately… My internet went down for a couple days**

**Serena and Seth: its okay we still like you…**

**Me: (Brightens) That is so sweet! You are more forgiving then Darien and Rei…**

**Rei and Darien: (offended) HEY!  
Mina: (nods) That is true….**

**Me: I don't own Sailor Moon and any songs in this story…**

**Serena: She is absolutely right, and she owns Seth….**

**Me: Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 10- The Defeat of a Part of Evil….**

It was a very windy Sunday morning. Serena and Rini were running away from Seth. Serena, Rini, and Seth were playing at the monkey bars and somehow end up chasing each other. It was between a banana and a stick and they end up chasing each other.

"Rini, Serena! I'm going to get you!" Seth shouted as Serena and Rini giggled as they ran.

"It might take you a while though!" Serena shouted.

Rini giggled and stuck her tongue out at Seth.

"Hey, Rini! I will give you candy if you be on my team!" Seth shouted as he ran.

Rini stopped in her tracks and started to chase Serena.

"Hey! No fair!" Serena shouted.

"Haa….. Serena, who is the loser now!" Seth teased.

"The person who has an "S" in the first letter in their name and is a cry baby boy," Serena teased back.

"Yeah! Wait….HEY!" Seth shouted. He starts running faster and Serena shrieked and start running faster from Seth and Rini.

"Sethriahs! Come and get me," Serena shouted.

"Hey, you promised you would say that name," Seth shouted.

Serena looked back and laughs.

Seth smiled and ran faster.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Darien was at the Arcade with Andrew one morning.

He wanted to see Serena and take her back. He missed her and remember all the good times they had.

"Hey, Darien! Over here!" Andrew said. Darien looked up and saw Andrew waving his hand over Darien's face.

"Hey, man! You look daze… Are you okay?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, I'm jus tired from the whole trip and everything," Darien said.

Andrew nodded.

"Yeah, Europe can sure tire you out," Andrew said.

Darien heard a shout and a laugh. He turned to the window and saw a meatball hair shape girl with a pink headed child. It was Serena and Rini. Darien smiled and got up and got out of the Arcade. He was about to walk toward them when he saw a blonde hair boy running toward Serena. Serena was running away from the boy and Rini was chasing Serena. Darien wondered who is that boy?

"Hey, man, what's wrong," Andrew said curiously.

Darien turns his head and nodded toward Serena and her new friend.

"Oh, Seth? He is a new friend of Serena. While you were at Europe, Seth moved here and became very quick and close friends with Serena. When I told Serena about your accident and when we thought you were dead over the phone, Serena hung up. The next day I saw Serena and she was a wreck, she had her hair down and looked like she cried for days, but it was only hours, all Serena did was not eat and cry. Everyone was worried. When Serena ask me more about your whole death situation, I told her and she balled out more tears. Wow, was she a wreck!

Seth came over though after what he had heard from Mina and Rini, and had to carry her toward the park and everyone followed. Seth confronted her and told her that she was going to be okay. He told her that he will always be there for her and pick up the pieces. Wow, and he wiped her tears, then he sang to her! Man, that kid can sing, and then Serena stopped being sad and crying." Andrew explained. Darien was shocked. He left Serena and she actually sobbed tears for him? He thought after his mean break up and suppose death, she would move on and celebrate. Darien looked at Serena and watched Seth and Rini finally tackle Serena and tickled her. He did not like this Seth boy. He was making her move on from what he left behind. Darien wanted Serena back and it was a very big want.

**With Seth and Serena…..**

Serena never in her life was so happy. Seth was actually treating the way she wanted to be treated and understood how she need to do one thing for a reason.

"Okay…okay…I…give… in…" Serena laughed out as Seth and Rini tickled her.

"Why me lady, why finally you give in," Seth spoke in a teasing Elizabethan English voice.

"Why, jester, I had to, you tickled me till I could not breathe no more, curse the envious moon," Serena spoke in the same voice as Seth while curtsying.

"Why, I had no choice me lady, and might I say, you have the most grand voice I had ever heard in my youth life, your hair is more lovely than the lady of love herself and the wise lady her self," Seth said.

"Why, Sir Gold! You dare charm me with your lovely talks of my beauty and voice. I am more than a lovely maiden. I am the moon." Serena mocked back. Seth smiled.

"Hey, it was supposed to be a compliment for real. You are really pretty and no one can beat your beauty." Seth said normally. "You're my girl." Serena blushed and Rini walked backwards in a plan to make them be alone and reveal feeling for each other.

"I'm going to get some ice cream, you two kids go talk," Rini lied while feeling guilty of lying. _Mommy always said to never lie._ Rini ran toward the lake. She played with the ducks till the ducks swam away. Serena and Seth were really meatball heads. They didn't realize there feelings for each other. Serena always talked about Seth and Seth always talked about Serena. Serena this, Seth that, and what is she doing today… Sometimes teenagers were dumb according to Rini. _Mommy would have understood. She would set them up so easily._

Rini cried. She missed her mommy. It was all her fault according to Rini.

I want to go home," Rini wailed.

Then suddenly, thunderclouds came and wind start rushing toward Rini.

"AHHHHH," Rini cried.

A man flashed in and it was Rubeus. Rubeus had not fought for a long time.

"Well, well, well, is this a surprise. A moon brat without her guardians. Sleep, moon princess, sleep," Rubeus said as he smirked and put Rini into a deep sleep and sent her to his ship.

Serena and Seth were down by the ice cream stand looking for Rini.

"Rini, Rini," they called.

Serena's communicator went off.

"Serena! Seth! Rubeus is back! He took Rini," Sailor Venus called. "His ship is at the north of Tokyo! Hurry!"

Seth and Serena looked at each other.

They had been trained for this moment. Rubeus went to far this time.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER TWINS!" the couple shouted.

The Sailor Suns had appeared and Sailor Sun and Helios transported to the ship.

The ship was a mess and the Sailor Scouts were fighting Rubeus. Sailor Venus was hiding at a high cave up at the ship. Sailor Sun and Helios jumped silently up there.

"Venus, what did we miss," Sailor Sun whispered.

"Not much, Rubeus announced that the reason he had not fought for a long time was that he was wounded by the battle we had together a long time ago and had to recover." Venus said casually.

Helios nodded and the trio looked at the battle. Mars was close to dying, Mercury had youmas surrounding her, and Jupiter was wounded. The Sailor Scouts need help and fast.

"SUN LOVE KISS!" Sailor Sun shouted and golden flames of large kisses smashed into Rubeus and Rubeus fell back.

The trio jumped to the battle.

"HOW DARE YOU! Stealing a little girl! We are the Sailor Scouts of the Sun! In the name of Venus, the Sun, and the Moon. We shall punish you!" the trio shouted.

"SUN SWORD SLASH!" Sailor Helios yelled as his sword glowed gold and was blinding. The sword slashed at the monster and the monster screamed and vanished.

"SUN SIREN HEART GOLD MELODY!" Rubeus eyes widen as the power hit him and played with his brain Rubeus felt that he was loyal to Sailor Sun. He bowed.

"Master," Rubeus said. Sailor Sun smirked and looked at Sailor Venus. Venus nodded.

"SAILOR MOON CRESENT BEAM!"

Rubeus screamed and struggle to get up.

"I will….not…be...defeated…"Rubeus struggled.  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Mars shouted and Rubeus fell back.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

Rubeus screamed. He could not handle the pain anymore. He had to give up.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Rubeus fell to the floor and closed his eyes. The Sailor Scouts looked at the Sailor Sun Scouts. Sailor Sun knew something was up.

"Come on, let's get Rini," Mars said. Everyone nodded and ran to th other room. Sailor Sun followed the others.

"Hey, I will catch up with you, I am going to um… make sure Rubeus is lock up," Sailor Sun said.

The others nodded and ran ahead. Sailor Sun walked to Rubeus and looked at him. She nudge him with her boot.

"You are weak," Sailor Sun said. Rubeus did not respond. Sun took out a golden flame. She was about to throw it at Rubeus so the flame can burn and capture him. Rubeus then threw a powerful force on Sun. Sun fell back and Rubeus threw his powers at the Sailor Scout.

"I am not weak, you are," Rubeus yelled. Sailor Sun groaned in pain. She was a fool.

Rubeus walked up to her and kicked her.

" I hope you like living….because you're going to die. You are truly the weak one. Evil always wins," Rubeus said. He held up his hand to throw all his powers at Sailor Sun, then a sword block Rubeus. Rubeus turned it was Sailor Helios.

"SUN SWORD SLASH!"

Rubeus flew to the other side of the room.

"SUN FLAME SOLAR BLAST!""

"SOLAR SUN DRAGON FLAME!" A powerful golden dragon spirit flew out and roared out golden flames at Rubeus and disappeared.

Rubeus fell.

Sailor Helios ran to Sailor Sun.

"Are you okay," Sailor Helios said concern and fussed over Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised, let's get Rini," Sailor Sun said. Sailor Helios nodded and the couple ran to the door. After going through wires and fallen ship parts, they made it to the room Rini was in.

"What happen," Sailor Venus asked in concern.

"Rubeus," Sun said.

All the Sailor Scouts nodded and Rini ran to the Sailor Suns.

"Are you okay," Rini asked.

Sailor Sun nodded and Rini smiled.

Rini let go the Sailor Scouts decided to make Rini go with them to the temple for the night.

"She is suppose to stay with the princess," Venus argued.

"Serena did a horrible job protecting Rini," Mars snapped. Mercury and Jupiter were struggling to get Rini into the bus.

"NO- No….HELIOS!SUN!VENUS!" Rini shouted desperately.

Mars smirked and turned. Sun put her head down and walked back to the ship to deal with Rubeus. She was very sad.

Suddenly, she felt a power near her she looked up and saw Rubeus. He had returned for revenge.

"I never lose," Rubeus shouted. He forced out all his powers and aimed at Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun was about to move but the power was to quick, but Sailor Helios was faster.

"NO!"Sailor Helios shouted. He threw himself in front of Sailor Sun. The power hit him and Helios screamed. He fell on his knees and Sailor Sun screamed.

"NO! Helios!" Sailor Sun screamed as tears flew from her eyes. She hugged Sailor Helios.

"NO! Don't give up. We can be together no matter what," Sailor Sun cried to Sailor Helios.

"I…might…..not…make it…I want to…tell….you….something…if I….don't….make…it…." Sailor Helios struggled to say.

"Don't say that, you are going to make it….." Sailor Sun cried loudly.

Helios touched Sailor Sun's cheek and his eyes struggled to open.

"NO! I won't let you die," Sun shouted. She stood up and faced Rubeus. She ran to his direction and shouted.

"SUN!"

Light came out of Sailor Sun's hands and Sailor Sun formed a ballet formation. Sailor Sun's left foot was on it's tiptoes and her right foot was in the air. Sailor Sun's left arm and right was facing Rubeus.

Sailor Helios struggled to get up.

"FLAME!" Sailor Helios ran to Sailor Sun and touch her fingers they made a duet ballet formation.

"UNITEING BLAST DRAGON ZAP!" the couple shouted together.

A powerful blinding light of golden flames and lightning crashed to Rubeus. Rubeus widen his eyes and the power hit Rubeus hard into his ship. The power light the whole ship into flames and Rubeus struggled to get up. A green haired women appeared.

"Emer…Emerald….help me….the ship…its going to blast…." Rubeus struggled.

The women laughed.

"HAAAA! _YOU_ expect me to help you! Prince Diamond had sent me to tell you that you are fired and I will take over the mission. Goodbye Rubeus!" Emerald shouted evilly. Emerald vanished and Rubeus screamed. Then the ship burst into giant red flames.

The Sailor Scouts watched the ship burning in the distance. They smiled at Sailor Sun for the first time ever.

"Good job, Sailor Sun," the Sailor Scouts said.

Sailor Sun looked up at them and glared.  
"Why should I be pleased," the Sailor Scout said. "If you didn't kick out your princess, Sailor Helios would not have been hurt. How dare you."

The Sailor Scouts looked guilty at first and then smirked.

"You are the fool, you wanted to treat Rubeus more badly and this happened. Why should we apologize." They said. Venus glared at them and whipped them with her chains.

"Don't you EVER say that," Venus yelled. Mars glared at Venus.

"How can little Meatball head deal with _you_," Mars said.

"She can, it's you she can stand, you and the others she can never stand anymore," Venus said simply. Venus left and the Sailor Suns left.

_**AT SETH'S HOUSE**_

"Careful Seth," Serena said. "Luna, Artemis, take Rini home." Luna, Artemis, and Rini looked worried but left. Serena laid Seth on the couch and hurried to get a first aid kit and a bowl of hot water with a towel. Serena walked and saw a tall man in a business suit.

"Oh hello, you must be Seth's father, I'm Serena Tsukino," Serena said politly. Serena then bowed and went to Seth.

"You are correct, I'm Henry Gold," the man said.

Serena nodded and opened the first aid kit.

Henry saw Seth and looked worried immediately.

"What happen, why is Seth hurt," Henry rushed.

Serena explained the situation without telling about the idenity of the Sailor Scouts and any Sailor Scouts involved.

Henry closed his eyes.

"Seth must really love you to protect you," Henry said. Serena looked down and looked at her hands.

The phone rang. Henry reached to pick it up and left the room.

Serena took the damp towel and touched Seth's forehead with it. Seth groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Serena's deep blue eyes. Seth only saw Serena and how everything they did together was always friendly and made by fate. Serena looked down and put the towel back. Seth reached and lifted Serena's chin.

"You mean a lot to me Serena," Seth said. Serena smiled and said.

"You mean a lot to me too."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Serena was hopping over water puddles thinking about Seth. Seth was the whole world to her. Without Seth for a hour or a minute, felt like a year without rain, a day felt like a million years of no rain. When he was with her, she felt happy and the lonely dry desert filled with rain and flowers. No longer a desert, more of a beautiful meadow.

"Serena?" a voice said behind Serena.

Serena turned. It was Seth.

"Seth, what are you doing here? You suppose to be in bed," Serena said worried.

Seth smiled. He walked to her. Serena was already amazed by him and his new black leather jacket that Serena bought him.

"I want to tell you something," Seth said. "On that battle, I wanted to say that I…I love you. You might think that love is to strong to say, but some of my past memories in the past returned. I remembered some moments we had together. Every time we are together, my heart leaps. I love you, Serena."

Serena's heart beat faster and faster. Serena wanted to tell Seth that she could not love him, but something stopped her. Seth was the wind and the air that she breathe in. Seth was the sun and the moon that Serena needed each day to live in. Seth was everything to her. If he died, Serena's heart would stop and she could live any longer. Love maybe a powerful word to say, but it was a word that Serena's heart and soul truly meant. And nothing could that burning love from Serena. Not even the Silver Crystal.

"I love you too," Serena said. Seth smiled and they hugged each other. Serena and Seth let go. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked.

"I love you Serena," Seth said softly. Serena eyes soften and her heart quickened.

"I love you too," Serena said softly. They stayed at that position for a long time and they never wanted ot let go. They both had an urge to kiss each other. Seth lean in his head a little to kiss Serena and Serena followed.

"Serena?" a deep voice said behind the almost kissed couple.

Serena turned and breathe in.

"Hello Darien," Serena said.

Darien smiled a little and stopped.

"Hello Serena," Darien said.

**To Be Continued….**

**What will happen next on Sailor Suns?! **


	11. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Previously on Sailor Suns…..**

"_I love you Serena," Seth said softly. Serena eyes soften and her heart quickened. _

"_I love you too," Serena said softly. They stayed at that position for a long time and they never wanted to let go. They both had an urge to kiss each other. Seth lean in his head a little to kiss Serena and Serena followed. _

"_Serena?" a deep voice said behind the almost kissed couple. _

_Serena turned and breathes in. _

"_Hello Darien," Serena said. _

_Darien smiled a little and stopped. _

"_Hello Serena," Darien said. _

**Chapter 11- Gotta Go My Own Way**

Darien looked at Serena. She _was_ with _him._

"Can we talk," Darien said. Serena looked at Seth then Darien.

"Sure," Serena sighed. She knew this day would come. She had heard from Andrew that Darien was alive and back at Tokyo.

"Um….Seth, I will meet you tomorrow," Serena told Seth.

Seth looked at Serena for a long time then nodded. Serena watched Seth walking away to his house alone. It was going to be awkward for each other later. But Serena would think of that later.

Serena then looked at Darien. He was still handsome, but his eyes were full of guilt and sadness, and love?

"Darien….." Serena started.

"I miss you Serena," Darien interrupted.

"What..." Serena simply said.

"I miss you, I had a dream weeks ago about you and I getting married but when we kissed…The world would end and you….died…..I don't want to hurt you Serena…I love you….." Darien said.

Serena looked down. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too. But there was a feeling inside her that told her "_no_". It was her heart that told her "_no_".

"Darien…I can't love you anymore…I moved on…You lost me…" Serena said.

Darien shook his head. No, he would not give up. He needed Serena. Without each other. There would be no hope in this world. Darien couldn't live without Serena.

"Don't say that…Serena….we fought for each other before…..I am not going to give up until we have each other…" Darien said in determination. Serena felt her heart pound. Serena didn't need Darien no more. He had caused her pain to many times.

"Darien…no….it's not right for me to love you….." Serena said. "Goodbye, Darien…"

Darien watched Serena walk away. No, he would not leave her. He must not lose. Darien wanted Serena no matter what. Darien grabbed Serena and hugged her by the waist. Serena froze. Darien was hugging her from the back and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Serena, I love you….please! Take me back and forgive me…." Darien begged. Serena closed her eyes and got out of Darien's hold. She looked at Darien.

"Darien…I can't handle the pain anymore…During the fight with Beryl…you forgot me and wanted to kill me and when you got your memory back…..you loved me….when we fought with Ann and Allen…you didn't love me….when your memory came back….you loved me again….and when….well you get the idea… I can't be with someone who is going to forget me too many times and not love me then loves me in the last minute. Our relationship was always, you forget me and somehow hated me then you love me," Serena struggled to say.

Darien was shocked. Is this how Serena really felt? Alone and played around with? No, Darien wanted to tell her that he needed her.

"Serena, it's our lives….you are Sailor Moon and the princess of the moon, our love is complicated…..I love you…." Darien said then kissed her forehead. Serena closed her eyes then saw images of Seth and her playing around the park, splashing in the water, hugging each other when she was in pain, and laughing with Rini like a big happy family. Seth took away her pain when Serena was so easy to be hurt and needed comfort. Serena pulled away from Darien.

"Darien…. I don't love you anymore…" Serena said as tears rolled down her face.

"NO! I don't believe that!" Darien shouted.

Serena looked at Darien. Darien looked at Serena.

"Serena, I love you….Don't you love me…" Darien asked.

Serena looked down. Darien and her were together forever and was her first love. She moved on and he would not accept it.

"Let me put this in a way you would understand," Serena said seriously. "I have been a supporting character in the Darien and the forget us show, now I'm going to star in my own show with the people I love and trust. Here is something that can help you understand more. Hey you! Give me a beat!"

Darien looked confused when music start blaring out from a near by band in a café.

(Author Note: I don't own the sone! Disney owns the song, Gotta go my own way!)

[Serena]  
I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Something about us, doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay…I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here (**Serena touches Darien's heart**), I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

**Serena walks away to the cafe with Darien following her.**

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey, and it's just so hard to watch it all slowly fade away  
I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what is best for me  
You'll be okay… (Serena walks toward the bridge and Darien struggles to catch up)

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

**Serena walks on the bridge and Darien sprinted in and stopped. **

[Darien]  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

[Serena]  
What about trust?

[Darien]  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

[Serena]  
And what about me?

[Darien]  
What am I supposed to do?

[Serena]  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

[Darien]  
I'll miss you

[Serena]  
So I've got to move on and be who I am  
[Darien] (**Hugs Serena from the back and his arms wrapped around the waist.**)  
Why do you have to go?  
[Serena]  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
[Darien]  
I'm trying to understand  
[Serena]  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
[Darien]  
I want you to stay  
[Serena]  
I wanna go my own way (**Gets out of Darien's hold**)  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
[Darien]  
What about us?  
[Serena]  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
[Darien]  
I'm trying to understand  
[Serena]  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

Serena looked at Darien.

"Do you understand now? I don't love you," Serena simply said. Darien was looking at the ground.

"Why do I even bother to? You are obviously with that boy of yours." Darien simply said.

Serena froze.

"Boy?" Serena asked. "You mean Seth?"

"Yeah, him, Andrew have been telling how great Seth was, I think you are taking it too fast," Darien muttered. Serena froze. _Was I really taking it too fast? Darien is right for once…Even if he broke my heart to a million shatter pieces…_

"Your right, but it does not change my feelings of our relationship," Serena said in determination.

Darien shook his head.

"Why do I even bother to? I love Rini more than you," Darien smirked.

Serena froze. Her heart was turning more colder and harder.

SLAPP! Darien clutched at the girl who was called Serena Tsukino.

Serena had just slapped Darien.

"I hate you so much," Serena spoke cruelly.

Serena sharply turned and left. Darien clutched his face. What had happening to Serena?

**AT SETH"S HOUSE **

DING DONG! "KNOCK KNOCK!

Seth groaned and got out of his bed. What kind of person would go to his house in the middle of the night?

Seth opened the door that revealed…Darien Chiba…..

"BAMMMM! Seth got knock backwards to the ground. Darien punched Seth in the face.

"You….took….her….AWAY FROM ME!" Darien shouted as he punched and kicked Seth.

"What?" Seth thought. Then it slammed into Seth. Serena!

Seth got mad. Darien obviously got broken hearted by Serena and was taking it out on him.

Seth got up and punched Darien in the face. Darien fell backwards.

BAMMMMM! Seth kicked and punched Darien mixing in with the training he experienced with the Mina and Serena.

"You got rejected and you take it on ME! HOW DARE YOU! Buy a puppy and move on with your life!" Seth screamed enraged. Darien looked up. He was all bruised up from head to toe and had a black eye.

"She told me that I was just NOTHING to HER! IT"S OBVIOUS THAT SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ME!" Darien shouted. Seth punched him the face.

"We are just friends," Seth said cruelly. "Find someone who can love you more than you love yourself."

Darien looked up and punched Seth. Seth fell backwards. Seth then caught him self and used his legs to swing Darien sown. Seth and Darien start fighting. It was a fight to the death.

BAMMMMMM! "What's going on here?"

Henry Gold rushed down the stairs and saw the scene he was seeing. His son fighting a stranger.

"STOP THIS MADNESSS!" Henry shouted. The two men fighting stopped.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU!" Henry shouted loudly to Darien.

"Darien Chiba, sir, I was giving this brat a lesson on taking my Serena away from me," Darien said coldly.

Henry glared at Darien.

"That brat is my son and you have no right to go to a teen boy's house and punch him in the face," Henry said. "Now get out of my house, NOW!"

Darien remained still and the two Gold men looked at each other.

"I'm staying till _he_ gets punished," Darien said.  
Henry and Seth looked at each other and with their combined force. They kicked Darien out of their house really hard.

BAMMMM! "And stay out!" the two Gold men shouted. The door slammed and Darien winced.

**AT THE TSUKINO'S HOUSE**

That night, Serena couldn't sleep at all and Serena just sat at the couch in her PJs. The conversation between Darien and her haunted her.

"You are taking it too fast," Darien's voice echoed.

"I am…I am taking it too fast," Serena said.

Serena heard a knock and got up to answer the door. It was Seth in his PJs.

"Umm…..Serena? Can I talk to you…?" Seth said. Serena stared and nodded. Seth walked in the house and sat down in the couch next to Serena.

"Listen….Serena I have feelings for you," Seth said.

Serena looked down.

"Seth….I learned something today… I want us to be friends," Serena said.

Seth looked shock.

"What?" Seth said.

"I like you…but I am not sure if my feelings are real….and we just met and all….can we be friends? I want to think for a while….I learned that…I need to wait and I can not love someone that I just met…" Serena said. "No offence…I like you but I want to be friends. So friends…?" Serena held up her hand.

Seth looked at Serena for a long time. He held up his hand to Serena and shook it.

Serena smiled a little and Seth smiled back. Just friends…. Oh boy…..what they did not know that their hearts are almost broken forever…or will it?

**SOMEWHERE FAR ….**

A haunting melody was played in a place far and not in Tokyo. The music showed sadness and the pain that a woman was playing in her small harp. The girl was beautiful and was sitting on a white park bench in side four white Greek columns.

The girl murmured a name that stood out.

"Apollo Sethriahs…" the girl murmured sadly as her played her harp..

The melody faded and the girl looked up. Her face was exactly like…

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**What will happen next on Sailor Suns? Tune in next week on Friday!**

**Will Seth and Serena just be friends or more than friends? Who is the girl playing the harp? Are Rei, Ami, and Lita really evil? Questions answered later in story…..BYE!**


	12. The Mysterious Newcomer

**Me: I am back! Sorry that I was 2 days late!**

**Darien: About time you showed up…**

**Mina: Be quiet Chiba!**

**Seth: Yeah!**

**Serena: I agree!**

**Rini: Uhh….same here?**

**Rei: Whatever just say the disclaimer…**

**Me: Ok! I don't own Sailor Moon…..**

**Serena: It's true and MinhUsagi134 is so sorry that she has updated a day late…Blame school and weekend homework! Then her piano recital!**

**Me: Thanks Serena for that very brief disclaimer and apology…Let's Start the SHOW!**

**Chapter 12- The Mysterious Newcomer…**

**2 Months later…**

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Mina cried dramatically on stage." Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
Serena and Seth both looked at each other.

"Mina…You realize that you are playing the Nurse not Juliet right?" Seth asked.

Mina got down the balcony on stage.  
"Yeah," Mina said. "I just really love romance." Mina looked at nowhere dreamily.

Serena looked at Seth and shook her head and sighed. Mina was really crazy. At Serena, Seth, and Mina's school, there was a play and it was Romeo and Juliet. Serena was Juliet and Seth was Romeo.  
"Hey! I heard that there is a new restaurant/coffee shop that opened! Andrew's sister says it's awesome and she works there now," Mina said. "Let's have lunch there!"

Seth grinned.

"Yeah!1 I heard that they have this American dish called Chicken Gumbo soup!" Seth said.

Serena drooled at the thought of the restaurant. Seth reached and wiped the drool of the corner of Serena's mouth. Seth smiled and went backstage to get out of his Romeo costume. Serena blushed.

Mina raised her eyebrow.

"What's with you and Seth huh?" Mina asked. Serena looked down at her shoes in interest.

"We're just friends and I'm not sure if I actually like him," Serena said. Mina sighed and agreed.

"Serena your right, relationships is determined by slow getting to know you," Mina agreed.

Serena nodded.

"Hey guys," Seth said. "What did I miss?"

Mina and Serena looked at each other.

"Nothing," Mina and Serena said. Seth smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," Seth said. Mina and Serena nodded.

**AT THE AIRPORT**

"Thank you for using American Airlines, We hope to fly with you again!" the announcer announced at the airport.

A beautiful woman got out of the plane and looked around.

It was so long since she last been to Tokyo. Probably 13-14 years since she has last been to Tokyo. She could have stayed in New York City, but a long memory that was gone from her mind returned. Something was here that made her come back to live there.

The women took out her sunglasses.

"It's good to be back," the women smiled.

**AT THE RESTURANT**

"I will have the Corn Chowder," Serena said." The Pumpkin Loaf, Curry, Steak, and the Strawberry Smoothie."

The waitress smiled and left. Serena turned to Mina and Seth.

"I love this place!" Serena declared. Seth smiled and Mina rolled her eyes.

"We know Ser-"Mina started. "Is that your dad and mom?"

Serena turned and saw her father with another women kissing and her mother on the other side of the restaurant kissing another man.

Serena looked down.

"Yeah, my parents are fighting and I get the hits, bruises, and punishment for the fighting and cheating," Serena whispered.

Seth and Mina looked at each other in worry and anger.

"Serena, has this happened before the fight?" Seth asked in worry.

"…Yeah…..I keep it a secret though, ever since I was little, I get punished for failing my test or gaining to much weight or eating to much or little," Serena whispered. "I'm okay really, I though have to keep this a secret from everyone or else…though tell anyone I said that."

Mina looked angrier as Seth tried not to punch the table in half.

"I learned to cover my cuts, bruises, and black eye though," Serena said. "I sometimes don't feel the pain anymore. Sammy is dead from my parents."

"Those little brats," Mina shouted as she got up and dragged Serena's parents to her. Mina had finally cracked.

"HOW CAN YOU! SERENA'S OWN PARENTS! "Mina shouted. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON EACH OTHER AND GET SERENA TO MAKE IT A SECRET! SAMMY IS DEAD!"

Serena's mother turned on Serena and slapped her hard.  
"YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH US," Serena's father shouted.

"MY OWN DAUGHTER! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY MY DAUGHTER!"

The room got dead silent and everyone in the restaurant stopped talking and eating and stared.

"WHAT!" Seth and Mina questioned in a shout.

Serena's mom and dad ignored everyone and just dragged Serena home.

**AT SERENA'S HOME**

Serena was crying so badly in pain.

BAMMMMMMMMMM! Serena was thrown to her bed and start crying in pain. Serena's mom and dad walked in cruelly and slapped her.

"You're so glad that your brother is dead to not hear this," Mr. Tsukino said cruelly.

Serena sobbed harder and screamed as her mother slapped her harder and her father hit her everywhere. Cuts were forming quickly on Serena's body.

"You better not tell anyone about this ever again you brat!" her father yelled." To make this sure, we will kill you." Serena's adopted father start touching her and her mother start turning on the water.

"NO…No…NOOOOOO!" Serena cried and screamed desperately.

"It's too late! It 's your fault…" Her "parents" shouted evilly.  
That moment from 2 hours, Serena was being violated by her father and freezing to death by her mother.

"YOU ARE NOT A TSUKINO! AND WILL NEVER BE ONE!" her mother screamed as she start making Serena bruises and a black eye.

Serena screamed in pain and sobbed as her adopted parents left her in the cold water and ice filled bathtub to die in coldness. Her adopted parents did love her, they only wanted to look good to other people.

Serena stared at the ground with no life in her at all. It was not Mina's fault.

Serena just had a big mouth. It was all her fault.

Serena felt cruel and felt that she had a cold and hard heart.

No more nice girl to her parents. She was the one to have the bruises to protect her brother from harm. She was the one cooking for her brother when her parents were"busy". No nice girl for her hurtful family. Thank goodness that Rini was with Henry Gold and Seth's house to not see this. Serna closed her eyes to feel no more pain and life…NO… Serena could not do this.

Rini and everyone needed her. Her "parents" would get away with this.

"No…Not…Rini.." Serena said coldly. She got up from her bathtub and dried her self a little.

Serena slowly walked to the living room as her parents were busy planning more cruel ways to harm her.

"You think you can get rid of me so easily," Serena said behind the foolish and cruel parents.  
The parents turned and looked at the girl who they called Serena. Her face was pale and wickedly cold and had no happy emotion, just anger. Serena was wearing her favorite bathrobe and her hair clung to her face.

"You want more uh," Mr. Tsukino said.

"No…Just want to see you pay," Serena said. Serena felt her heart pound harder for a minute then all her sun and moon powers burst from her hand and hit the Tsukino's.

"What the-"the parents said in surprised.

Serena growled and felt her body take over on the punishment. Serena felt all her locked up emotion burst. Every single bruise, pain, cut, and black eye was going to pay. Her brother's death was going to be the most cruel punishment of all she will pay for.

"You took everything AWAY FROM ME!" Serena yelled as she kicked the adopted parents.

"STOP IT! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!?" Serena's adopted parents yelled.

Serena stopped kicking and punching.

"What did you do….WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU HIT ME AND HURT ME SO HARD THAT I HAVE TO CRY MYSELF TO BED WITHOUT LETTING MY FRIENDS SEE IT!" Serena yelled.

Serena's parents looked at each other and got down on there knees.

"Please forgive us," they said.

Serena stopped and said.

"NO"

The adopted parents looked at each other and knock Serena over and start punching her.

"YOU DESERVE THAT!"

Serena screamed and stopped. This was the last thing she will remember in her life. She couldn't walk down the isle in a white dress or experience true love at all.

Then it all went black…..

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The woman looked at the blonde girl. The woman was just walking around town and saw this girl from get abused.

The girl groaned and woke up. The woman got up and spooned some water to the girl.

"Where am I?" the girl asked as she was slurping some water from the spoon.

"You're at the hospital," the woman said. "I took you parents to the police and a couple days ago, while you were in a coma, I had a case against your parents about your abuse…They lost and they have to spend life in prison…I got to keep you as my daughter. As you can feel on your head, you have bandages all over your head."

The girl looked down.

"Thanks for everything…"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"No problem…we ran some test and we have some interesting results," the woman said.

"What is it" the girl asked in worry.

"First…can you remember your name?" the woman asked.

"It's Serena…Tsukino," the girl asked.

The woman nodded.

"My name is Serenity Moon...You're not a Tsukino no longer, you were never were…Serena…I am your birth mother…and I finally remember you after I lost my memory of you when you were born. I am legally your guardian and legal parent to keep you." The woman said truthfully.

Serena waited to let the memory sink in. Then she gasped.

"I am your mother." The voice echoed.

**To be Continued...**

**What will happen next?! What is happening to Serena? Will the mother and daughter bond? Will Seth and Serena fall in love or not?**

**Tune in next time of The Sailor Suns!**


	13. Pain of the Past

**Me: Sorry, I have not updated in a while….**

**Serena and Seth: No harm at all…we still love you…**

**Rei: Yeah…but you better make me nicer…**

**Me: I "will"…..**

**Rei: You are not really going to do that are you? **

**Me: Yep…**

**Rini: MinhUsagi134 does not own Sailor Moon…only Seth and Serena's birth mother…**

**Serena: Don't forget Henry Gold!**

**Me: Yeah...Anyway…..ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 13- Pain of the Past**

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Ms. Moon, thank you for coming here," the doctor said in his office.

Ms. Moon nodded.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Ms. Moon asked worried.

The doctor nodded.

"Your daughter, Serena, as you can see has bruises and damaged skin all over face except the bottom inch of her forehead, nose, little of the cheek near the nose, and little of the top part of the chin." The doctor explained. "Serena's situation is….awfully normal and needs some medical attention. We covered her face with cloth bandages for the damaged parts.

We were going to ask you to tell your daughter of the surgery she needs. She must make a decision of the surgery. To make her face the old way again or keep it a scar and let it heal over the years, but it will never be the same, but she can still have surgery. "

Ms. Moon nodded.

"Doctor, Serena's friends told me she has been acting…different ever since…is that bad?" Ms. Moon asked.

The doctor shook his head.

'No, it is normal, usually in Vietnam, the victim is hit by the motorcycle and is damaged on the face, but this is not the case," the doctor said.

Ms. Moon looked down.

"I understand doctor," she said. "Thank you."

She got up and left the room to Serena's hospital room.

When she got in, Serena was thirsty and Ms. Moon rushed to get the spoon and cup of water.

"Darling, here," she said as she pour a little of water in Serena's mouth as Serena laid on the bed. Serena shook her head faintly and Ms. Moon sighed. Ms. Moon placed the cup with the spoon on the nightstand and tuck in Serena. Others would see the Mother and Daughter and feel sorry for the pair. They saw a woman helping the poor and helpless daughter.

Ms. Moon told everything that the doctor said and Serena nodded.

"No," Serena said in a monotone voice whisper.

"Why darling," Ms. Moon asked.

"My life was horrible and I want no one to look at me like I'm just a pretty face," Serena whispered faintly from her bandages.

"Sweetheart, those people just hate you because of their jealousy and madness, it doesn't matter if you are pretty or not," Ms. Moon said. Serena nodded.

Serena though just wanted to die from her lonely pain.

**AT THE CAFÉ**

"I can't believe that Serena is in the hospital," Mina said to Rini and Luna.

"It's awful," Luna said. "I should have never left her side. I was foolish."

Mina nodded and Rini looked awfully quiet.

"Are you okay Rini?" Mina asked.

"I'm scared for Serena," Rini said. "I saw Serena with her bandages and she couldn't talk well…you have to lean and put you ear near her lips to hear her."

Mina hugged Rini.

"The doctor and Ms. Moon said she will be fine soon and she will talk better soon." Mina said.

Rini nodded and went back to drawing a picture for Serena.

Mina stared out to the window thinking of her friends and thought about Serena.

Suddenly, Mina saw Seth. He was walking alone and his face looked…..sad and very mad.

Mina walked outside with Rini and Luna following.

"Seth!" Mina said.

Seth turned and walked to them.

"Hey," Seth said in bare voice.

"Seth...are you okay?" Mina asked concerned.

Seth shook his head.

"No…" Seth said. 'Serena got hurt…all because of ME! I don't deserve Serena's friendship…"

Mina shook her head.

"NO! Seth….Serena was hurt before and you picked up the pieces," Mina said. "Your Serena's personal sun… the one that makes Serena have a purpose in life… Without you….Serena feels nothing and pain that she was missing the whole time…the thread that keeps everything together will fall apart without you… Without you…Serena would not want to live…. Can't you see that Serena needs you and loves you?"

Seth looked down and nodded.

"Think of all the ways that you and Serena spend time with each other…the good times," Mina said simply.

"Serena makes me happy and I feel the same way…she is my angel…my sun…my moon..." Seth smiled. "You right Mina…."

Mina smiled too.

"Thanks Mina," Seth said. "I got to go visit Serena one last time before she has her surgery in America." Mina nodded and let Seth run to the hospital.

Mina just wished that Serena would be better.

**AT THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

"Careful darling," Ms. Moon said as she helped a better Serena up in a sitting position.

"What are we doing Mom?" Serena asked.

Ms. Moon smiled at Serena.

"Darling, you don't have to call me "mom" right away… just call me Serenity," Serenity Moon said.

"Ser-Ser-Serenity is you name!?" Serena exclaimed quietly.

Serenity smiled and nodded.

"_Serenity! That's my mother's name back when I was Princess Serenity! "_Serena thought._ "Could she be Queen Serenity? Now that I think of it…she has the same hair style as me, but its silvery and she has the same eyes as me!" _

Serenity smiled and waited for the doctor and Serena just stared at the wall thinking of the past.

"Serena!" Seth said as he, Mina, Rini, Artemis, and Luna rushed in the room.

"Seth, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and Rini" Serena tried to smile. Seth smiled and sat next to Serena.

"Hello Ms. Moon," Seth and Mina said politely said to Serenity.

"Oh please, call me Serenity," Serenity waved. Seth and Mina looked at each other and smiled at Serenity.

"Miss. Moon or is it Tsukino?" a young doctor came in and said.

"Moon," Serena smiled. The doctor asked Serena to close her eyes to let the nurse get ready for some treatment.

The doctor nodded and asked Serena.

"Did you make your decision Serena," the doctor asked. Serena nodded and the doctor carefully unwrapped the bandages and took some medicine and cloth to cover a scar that was revealed in Serena's now and healed flawless face.

"You only have a big terrible scar now and when you go to America…it would be gone," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Serenity said to the doctor. The doctor smiled and left.

"Let's get you packed," Serenity told Serena.

Seth tried to smile at Serena but he couldn't.

**SOMEWHERE FARAWAY…**

The girl played her haunting melody. She saw everything on Earth and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Oh Apollo Sethriahs….." the girl murmured. "We are so close, but so far…but you don't know that I miss you…I love you…"

The girl's heart felt lonely and hard.

The girl looked up and…..

**To be Continued…**

**What will happen next?! Who is the girl playing the harp and when will she me revealed to Seth and everyone else? Is Serena okay? Will the Mother and daughter ever bond? **

**Tune in next time on "The Sailor Suns"?**


End file.
